Away - Another Story -
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Sebuah fic-yang rencananya- parodi dari Away milik Ira Dei. Seorang prajurit juga masih seorang manusia yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika eksistensi kekasihnya melemah. Beware of OOCness.


**Away ~Another Story~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** adalah milik **Hajime Isayama**. Saya hanya di sini untuk **uhuk**menghancurkan**uhuk **menulis ulang cerita **Away** milik **Ira Dei [disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu].**

**Warning: lame humor, lame humor everywhere.**

Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu **Fragile** oleh **Every Little Thing.**

* * *

"Hei, Eren."

Ia menyebut nama seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai Titan-shifter di antara para prajurit.

Bukanlah ia yang menginginkan menjadi Titan-shifter. Kehendak ayahnya-lah yang tidak menginginkan ia untuk berpulang mendahului yang memaksanya menjadi Titan.

Dan lagi, anak ini sangat rajin dan telaten bersih-bersih. Bisa ia pekerjakan, baik di lapangan maupun di markas.

"Kau..." ia menghela napasnya, "...benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Benar-benar mengesalkan. Anak naif satu itu memang sangat merepotkan. Dia mungkin prajurit muda yang berani dan berbakat, tetapi anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil. Mudah ketakutan dengan hal yang tidak berwujud, tidak terlihat oleh kasat mata.

Pernah suatu malam, Levi menjumpai seorang Eren—yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang, bahkan anak—anak buahnya yang terpercaya—menggigil ketakutan.

Kenapa? Karena hal paranormal absurd semacam hantu menakutinya ketika ia tidur di malam hari.

Levi tidak tahu harus tertawa atau memarahi anak itu habis-habisan.

* * *

"_Heichou, kau percaya hantu?"_

"_Hah? Apa kau seorang anak ingusan berumur tujuh tahun, Eren? Bodoh sekali."_

"_Tapi, mereka bisa saja ada! Seperti pada malam hari, mungkin mereka berada di bawah ranjang, merangkak ke atas—"_

"_...Eren, aku tidak percaya."_

"_...mereka bilang hantu adalah perwujudan arwah orang meninggal yang masih memiliki urusan di dunia."_

* * *

"Tidak hanya kau. Mikasa juga sangat menggangguku."

Anak manis inilah yang membuat sisi romantis Korporal kasar nan garang ini muncul. Rasa cinta atas dasar kepercayaan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi romansa. Masih teringat ketika pertama kali bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lembut.

Kala siang, mereka akan bertempur berdampingan, bertahan hidup dari Titan. Kala malam datang, mereka akan meluangkan waktu di kamar bawah tanah hanya untuk sekedar mengecup dan berbagi kasih.

Bukankah Eren adalah kekasihnya? Itu artinya ia memiliki hak untuk menandainya sebagai miliknya, benar, kan?

* * *

"_He—Heichou—hentikan—AHAHAHA!"_

"_...kau merusak suasananya."_

"_Ma—maaf, itu geli sekali..."_

"_Kau akan didatangi hantu pada tidurmu jika kau tidak mematuhiku."_

"_O—oh... H—hei, Heichou! Tunggu, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam di sana—!"_

"_...jangan merusak suasana—"_

**"_HEICHOU, AKU TAKUT!"_**

* * *

"Bicara soal Mikasa, ia telah menggantikan posisiku sekarang."

Ia adalah seorang yang sangat kuat. Bertambah kuat seiring melemahnya eksistensi kekasihnya. Ia bertarung demi Eren dan demi penduduk lainnya. Semakin tegas, tidak tolerir pada setiap kesalahan kecil. Korporal Levi tetaplah Korporal Levi yang tak pandang bulu.

Seorang prajurit yang jatuh cinta pada anak naif dengan segala tekad kuatnya.

* * *

"_Aku ingin menjadi hantu."_

"_Bodoh. Apa untungnya menjadi hal yang kau takuti."_

"_Agar aku bisa menakutimu dan membawamu bersama?"_

"_Untuk apa? Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?"_

"_...kenapa harus selalu Heichou yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata keren?"_

* * *

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan kembali lagi minggu depan. Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Namun, sekuat apapun Levi, ia masih seorang manusia.

Seorang manusia yang hanya bisa meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah di atas monumen prajurit muda bernama Eren Jaeger, yang berukirkan tanggal dan kisah hidup orang terkasihnya itu.

Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pulang.

"_**Aku akan berada di sampingmu."**_

Sebuah tawa renyah terdengar dari arah tempat ia meletakkan bunga mawar itu.

Bisikan tepat di telinganya membuatnya gemetar.

"...mungkin ia benar soal menjadi hantu."

Levi menghela napas.

"kalau kau menghantuiku dan tertawa seperti itu, aku mungkin akan segera menyusulmu."

* * *

_**Sementara itu, Mikasa...**_

_**.**_

"Historia, kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin! Kau letakkan fotonya di sini, abunya di sana, menyiapkan bunga-bunga, dan semprotkan parfum ini pada baju peninggalannya. Kau akan bisa berbicara dengan arwah Eren!"

"Kapan?"

"Kapanpun yang kau mau!"

"Berapa lama?"

"Selama yang kau mau!"

**.**

**End**

* * *

A/N: ...jangan tanya saya, kenapa saya buat ini. Saya hanya sedang mabuk makaron 8'D hanya sebuah drabble di tengah jam pelajaran. Maafkan saya bikin karakter Historia jadi begini 8"D dan maaf kalau parodi dan humornya kurang kerasa, saya bingung gimana biar kesan angst-nya masih ada *sujud* apakah sudah cukup parodi, Owner? maafkan Chef-mu ini yang selera humornya jelek dan meniru cara menulismu di sini ; 7 ;

**_Review will make me explode~_**


End file.
